


Squishy Squishy

by Emyly001



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, But cannot resist, Cute, Echo is confused about it, Everyone loves Tech, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Pinching, Pinching Cheeks, Poking Cheeks, Squishing Cheeks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emyly001/pseuds/Emyly001
Summary: The Bad Batch + Echo can't help but squish and pinch Tech's cheeks.That's it, that's the story.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 104





	Squishy Squishy

**Author's Note:**

> I can write something different than smut whaaaat?

_Hunter_

* * *

"And if we could get a sample of it, I could run some tests on it and -"

Hunter groaned as Tech continued to ramble about their latest mission, where they encountered some strange flowers and Tech got so enamored by them, he had to be pulled away by Wrecker.

The thing is, Wrecker removed his helmet and got a rash because of it, the pollen sticking to his skin and spreading the rash. 

Thankfully, they washed the pollen off and put some ointments on it and while it was tender to the touch, Wrecker reassured them that he was fine, only a bit sensitive.

"-by collecting the pollen, I could find out what kind of other allergic reactiond it could cause -"

Tech rambled on and on, Hunter sighing trough his nose as he could feel the small pain behind his eyes and he slowly lifted his hand and squished his cheeks, putting and end to his rambling.

"Listen, Tech. You're my little brother, OUR little brother and while we love you and wouldn't let anything happen to you. But I want to sleep and you're talking my ears off."

"I'm sowy." 

A small smile pulled at Hunter's lips at the adorable situation. Squishing Tech's cheeks a few more times and making Tech's cheeks pinken lightly.

"Go to sleep, alright, little bro?"

"Alright."

Tucking his datapad safely away, Tech snuggled up to Hunter, who in turn hugged him.

"Good night."

"Night."

* * *

_Crosshair_

* * *

_*poke*_

Tech was completely focused on piloting.

_*poke* *poke*_

Tech was piloting. P.I.L.O.T.I.N.G.

_*poke* *poke* *poke*_

Turning his head swiftly and trying to bite Crosshair's intrusive and annoying finger but missing because of Crosshair's quick reflexes.

"You want something, Crosshair?"

"You are being silent. I don't like it."

_Huh._

Crosshair slid into the pilot seat next to Tech, crossing his arms and stretching out his legs. "What kind of useless info you have for me now?"

"None of the information are useless! I -" Sighing, Tech slumped his shoulders a little. "Alright. The spongy plants we saw on the planet we visited last time, they serve as a home to countless insects, big or small, as the softness can stretch and accommodate them. It also produces a sweet nectar that serves as food and the natives sometimes collect it too and -"

Glancing at Crosshair who was nodding off in the seat, breathing evening out.

Pressing his lips together, Tech focused on piloting once more, grinning.

Few minutes were spent in silence before -

_*poke*_

"Why did you stop?"

"I thought you were sleeping."

"Continue."

So Tech started speaking again and this time, he didn't stop even as his brother's breathing evened out.

_Sometimes Crosshair needed sleep more than all of them combined._

* * *

_Wrecker_

* * *

"Wrecker -!"

"Can't help it!"

Tech's cheeks took a pink tint as Wrecker continued to pinch his cheeks as he grinned down at him.

"So soft."

Wrecker squished Tech's cheeks.

"And so squishy!"

Wrecker laughed loudly at that, squishing and pinching Tech's cheeks. Tech could only hold onto Wrecker's wrist as his cheeks got manhandled.

After what felt like eternity, Wrecker let him go and gave him a pat on the cheek and a tight hug for good measure.

Tech's hands went up and rubbed his cheeks. "Ow."

* * *

_Echo_

* * *

It was his first mission with The Bad Batch and a successful one. Although he didn't do much, since The Bad Batch were keeping an eye on him and wanted him to 'take it easy'.

Adjusting his robotic arm and tapping on it for good luck, he turned around and opened his mouth to speak but froze upon seeing what was unfolding in front of him.

Wrecker was squishig Tech's cheeks, laughing while doing so. 

Tech seemed a bit flistered by it, the way he flushed and was grabbing onto Wrecker's wrist but didn't seem to fight it.

Wrecker let go off him and next was Hunter, who pinched his cheeks, making Tech smile at him, congratulating each other for a job well done. 

Crosshair only nudged their shoulders together.

_"What was that?"_

Once they were on _Havoc Marauder,_ Echo took a seat next to Tech, who was tapping on his computer.

Hesitantly reaching up but pausing halfway for a moment, he gently brushed his fingers over the red spots on his cheek. "I'm fine." Tech said softly. "It's normal."

"I see." Echo mumbled and poked Tech's cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"No."

"And.... this?" Echo carefully pinched his cheek.

"A little bit."

"Ah, sorry."

Tech only hummed as he set his datapad down and turned to face Echo fully. "Squish my cheeks."

"Pardon?"

"Squish my cheeks."

Echo gulped, reached up and squished Tech's cheeks, his lips pouting out. Rising both brows at that, Echo relaxed his hold and then squished Tech's cheeks again, but this time, Tech widened his eyes and with the goggles on it looked comical, making Echo chuckle.

Smiling, the two snuggled up together and were soon joined by the others.

They certainly had a weird habit. Yet Echo found it strangely adorable and cute.


End file.
